lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Sunshine ½
Super Mario Sunshine ½(Super Mario Sunshine and a Half) is a 2015 sequel/remake of Super Mario Sunshine ''developed by Unversed Entertainment. Similarly to ''Super Mario 64 DS, the game is a reimagining, rather than a direct sequel or straightforward remake. It was released for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It features 402 shines. Plot Toadsworth is telling the young Toad children about Mario's countless adventures when he reaches for his book about their journey to Isle Delfino. However, his notes have been replaced with a blob of graffiti that has retold the adventure with several new changes. Saddened, he prepares to move on to the next story, but the Toads beg him to continue. Toadsworth opens the reborn book... Gameplay *At the beginning of the game, players can select a Red Sun or Blue Sun. Selecting the Red Sun will allow the player to play the classic Sunshine with HD graphics. If the Blue Sun is selected, players play the reimagining. *Shine Sprites are much more important here, as they count rather than if the player completed all of the Shadow Mario fights. *Players can now take control of Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi in some missions by attaining their keys scattered around. They each have their own attributes. *Upon collecting every first run Shine, the entire game can be redone. However, this time players must race Piantissimo to complete the mission, and Shadow Mario is replaced by Piantissimo. Complete that run to unlock Piantissimo who can be played as by talking to him in Delfino Plaza. As Piantissimo, bosses have more HP, the Shadow Mario levels have a time limit, and enemies are upgraded. In addition to this, all the blue coins are in new locations, as are the Red Coins. *The Goopy Piranha Plant is only fought once at the beginning of the game. *The entrances to Pinna Park, Noki Bay, and Pianta Village have changed. *Pinna Park's cannon is plugged up by a Pianta who is stuck there. Players must use the Bubble Nozzle to lift him up and out of the cannon. *Noki Bay can now be entered through a small cave underneath the Shine Gate. Players must use the Turbo Nozzle to Turbo Dash into it. *Pianta Village's entrance is similar, but has changed to prevent sequence breaking. The pipe is corked, and players must Rocket Ground Pound to break it. *Shadow Mario is fought 6 times rather than 10 times. *Physics are greatly improved. Courses Delfino Airstrip Delfino Plaza Bianco Hills Opened after 1 Shine. Ricco Harbor Gelato Beach Pinna Park Sirena Beach Noki Bay Pianta Village Corona Mountain Nozzles/Yoshi The four nozzles of the first game return alongside a new one, the Bubble Nozzle. In addition to this, they are used more often. *'Squirt Nozzle' *'Hover Nozzle' *'Turbo Nozzle': Must be used to enter Noki Bay. Attained after TBA Shines from Shadow Mario. *'Rocket Nozzle': Must be used to enter Pianta Village. Attained after TBA Shines from Shadow Mario. *'Bubble Nozzle': A new nozzle, it'll blow bubbles. It must be used to enter Pinna Park. Attained after TBA Shines from Shadow Mario. Yoshi also returns, and his physics and tounge system has been reworked. In addition to this, he is also used more often. In addition to this, each other character has one Squirt and Hover Nozzle related to an element. *'Icy Nozzle'(Luigi) *'Firey Nozzle'(Wario) *'Electric Nozzle'(Waluigi) Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games